So Close
by Aeryn Phoenix
Summary: Female PC/Valygar, post SoA, pre ToB. Could a simple dance become something more? Might be continued at a later date, but for now it stands as is.


**A/N:** This story deserves to be more than a one shot, but this is all I have the energy for right now. Maybe someday I'll do a full story. Who knows. Basically this takes place less than a week after the end of SoA. The PC is left vague, so picture her however you'd like. I've taken liberties with certain aspects of the NPCs, so forgive me if something seems out of place. I know I am going to get flamed for how this story ends, lol, but it leaves me with the feeling that I always get when I think of a romance with Valygar. I swore to myself I would never do a song-fic, but this song just fits way, way too perfectly to ignore it any longer. Reviews are always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Baldur's Gate 2 or any characters/locations/etc. The song is _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin, from the movie _Enchanted_. (If you haven't seen the movie, rent it. Now. It's great.)

* * *

**So Close**

Suldanessellar. No one could ever say the city was anything but beautiful, even after coming so close to being destroyed. Not that anyone was talking about the recent assault – they all seemed content to pretend as though nothing had happened. The Queen had gone out of her way to make certain that no signs of the battle could be seen from the central dais where my companions gathered with the city's inhabitants to celebrate our victory only days after the "conqueror" had been defeated. It didn't seem like too much of a victory to me.

I felt out of place. I guess I should have been used to that feeling, but this was supposed to be a celebration for me as much as for the liberation of Suldanessellar. Everyone seemed so happy…I guess I should have been, too. I had my soul back, Irenicus was most likely burning in his own private hell and Imoen was…well, back to being very much herself. In other words, flirting mercilessly with every young male elf within one hundred feet of her. I had to shake my head as I watched her antics, but still it made me smile to see her happy once more. Hard to believe she was a Bhaalspawn by looking at her.

"She's starting to draw quite the crowd." I'd been wandering aimlessly around the edge of what was serving as the dance floor, and so Valygar's voice coming from the nearby table, suddenly so close, startled me. He glanced away from the impish redhead we'd both apparently been watching and nodded to the seat beside him in invitation.

Despite his rather unwelcome expression, something I knew well enough to be the result of being dragged to the crowded party, I sat down next to him and sipped my wine. "I get the impression that most elven women are not as forthright as Immy," I noted with a smirk that lacked any actual humor.

The ranger mirrored my expression and said nothing for a spell, but our companionable silence was soon broken. After travelling with our companions for so long, I'd gotten used to never being allowed any peace. "My dear raven, who would have thought such seemingly ice-hearted elves would know how to celebrate with such passion!" Haer'dalis laughed breathlessly as he and Aerie collapsed into the seats across the table from us. Despite my muted enthusiasm, I could not help but smile as they fanned each other, cooling down from the last several minutes spent in lively dance.

"Not all elves have cold hearts, my love" the avariel chided gently with an uncharacteristic easy smile. It pleased me to see her among other elves, and the exposure seemed to already have done much good for her.

The tiefling smiled at his beloved and kissed her in a way that was probably not publicly acceptable to most normal people and left Aerie blushing furiously. "Aye, yours burns me to my core, beautiful dove," he murmured amorously. I couldn't help but notice how possessive he'd become lately, most likely in no small part due to the handsome young elves who had repeatedly flocked around the lovely avariel over the last few days. I probably shouldn't have found that amusing, but I did.

Valygar cleared his throat in annoyance at their display, something which also amused me, and Aerie mumbled a stuttering apology, but there was a glint of mischief in Haer'dalis' eyes as he turned to look at the two of us. "I have not seen you grace the dance floor yet, my raven. A pity these merry tree folk seem to have such a love for the light-hearted steps, don't you agree?" he asked me with a grin that worried me. "You and the hawk seem more in the mood for a dirge…or perhaps a slow ballad, hmm?"

And with a wink, he was on his feet and striding across the dais toward the minstrels. "That can't be good," I muttered with a scowl before I drained the last of my wine. At first I'd decided it would be unwise to get drunk considering my recent moods, but now I'd started to wish for the opposite.

"What is he up to?" Valygar asked with an equally dark look after the bard.

"I-I'm not sure," Aerie said with obvious confusion, but she could not hide a smile as her eyes followed her lover. I would never admit it out loud to anyone, but right then and there I envied her. A lot.

There was silence among us for a while again, but I caught glimpses of Haer'dalis through the press of dancers, his head bent close to an elf with a lyre in his hands. I never claimed to be able to see the future, but by the gods I knew with certainty that I was about to be thoroughly humiliated. As the last lively song began to fade, I groaned under my breath as a familiar voice rang out above the hum of the crowd. Sometimes I hated being right.

"My dearest ladies and gentlemen!" With a grand bow toward the Queen's seat, Haer'dalis waited until the noise had died down before he continued. "On behalf of all the guests enjoying this festival within your most lovely of cities, I extend my deepest thanks for your hospitality. Our fair leader," he smiled widely at me as I did my best not to glare at him, "has reminded me that it is customary in her homeland for guests to offer a gift to their hosts. If it please you, your majesty, I shall do so with a song."

The Queen smiled and responded with something encouraging, but all I heard was Aerie whispering, "Is that really a custom where you come from?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes trained on the tiefling bard's face as I tried to figure out what he was up to. As soon as his sparkling eyes met mine across the dance floor, I knew, just _knew_ what he was about to do. I spun in my chair to face Valygar, my eyes probably filled with panic based on the leery way he leaned away from me, and I hissed, "Dance with me!"

"What?" He eyed me strangely, probably wondering if I'd had too much to drink. "I'm…not big on dancing…."

"Please," I practically begged, "just say you will before he-."

I cringed into silence as Haer'dalis spoke loudly again. "This lovely ballad is for our beautiful leader, but as it is her favorite song, I believe it would be highly inappropriate for her to be without a dance partner! Will not some brave young man step forward to fill such a need?"

And they were all staring at me. It was a good thing Haer'dalis was across the room because I was sure I would have been strangling him, and Imoen's stifled giggling nearby was not making matters any better. There was a pause, then several men moved my direction, and I was a half-second away from hiding under the table in embarrassment when I felt someone take my hand.

"She already has a partner," Valygar said coolly as he pulled me to my feet, sending a look at the tiefling that should have terrified him. Haer'Dalis grinned and nodded, and by the time we'd reached the middle of the dance floor, the soft music had started.

"Thank you so much," I whispered in relief as he pulled my body to him with an ease that reminded me that he was of noble blood and probably had spent many nights on the ballroom floors. "I can't stomach the idea of being whisked about by some grinning idiot, not today at least."

I felt a small chuckle rumble up in his chest, and it was only then that I realized how close together we were, closer than we'd ever been. I decided immediately that it would be best if I didn't think about that too much. "According to your sister, most women would be fools not to dance with any of these willing elves."

I snorted out a laugh. "Then thank the gods that I'm not most women."

The music continued to play, and I noticed absently that other couples were joining us on the dance floor. My eyebrows almost shot off my face as I watched Elhan bow formally to Jaheira before they too joined the dance. There was nothing about their interactions that made me think their was any romantic intentions, but simply seeing her dancing with the man, smiling and talking easily, it warmed my heart beyond words.

I suddenly realized I could feel Valygar's eyes on me, but when I glanced up his gaze was fixed on a point just over my left shoulder. "You look nice," he commented softly.

I tried not too look as shocked as I felt as I smiled slightly at him. The man _never_ gave a compliment, and not because he was unappreciative or rude in any way, but simply because he seemed to be too practical for such things. If someone did something wrong, he would tell them; if he didn't say anything, it was safe to assume he thought things had gone acceptably well. That was Valygar. I had wanted to strangle Imoen for convincing me to wear the silky, sleek, far-too-form-fitting dress that would have been more appropriate on a highborn lady than a scarred Bhaalspawn with callused palms, but the wretched thing had gotten a compliment out of him. Imagine that.

"Thank you," I finally managed to respond, blushing at the small but warm smile that he gave me. I had just begun to relax, to think that perhaps I wouldn't kill the tiefling for this obvious set up, when said bard began to sing.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two_

"You know," I began to say calmly, as if I did not hear the words or notice Haer'dalis watching only us as he sang, "I have never thanked you. For standing by me, staying with us beyond Lavok, beyond the sphere. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did," he answered with a decisive nod. "You helped me, gave me a chance instead of just killing me like you were asked to. At the very least I owed you the same."

_So close together, and when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

I swallowed hard and stared fixated at Valygar's shoulder, desperately wishing my cheeks would stop burning. The lyrics hit too close to home, and Haer'dalis knew it, and so I tried to focus on what the ranger had said instead.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't kill you, Valygar," I forced myself to tease.

_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

"I'm glad too," he said with a thin smile. "I've…" he paused for a second, then met my eyes firmly, "learned more from you than I ever could have imagined."

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

"What could I have taught you, I wonder?" I said with a laugh. "How to burn a stew over an open campfire? How to fall into an icy river, or trip over a shadow dragon's foot in the dark? Yes, I make an excellent teacher, don't I?"

_And now forever I know_

He didn't even crack a smile, but his eyes were soft, unguarded. "Yes. You do."

_All that I want is…_

"I'm glad _you_ think so," I answered, but I couldn't stop a smile from pulling at the corners of my mouth.

…_to hold you  
_

I felt his hand tighten unnecessarily against my back, and my stomach did some odd little flip as he held me against him. I could tell by his expression that he was at war with himself – it was an expression I'd seen before.

_So close_

A moment of dizziness took me as he spun me once, then settled me back against him more tightly than before. I really hoped he couldn't feel my hand trembling in his.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

"I've never once regretted following you," he said suddenly.

I blinked, then found myself answering slowly, "And I've never regretted asking you to come," somewhat at a loss as to what to say. I wondered why he felt the need to reassure me of that in the first place.

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

"I just didn't want you to think I only followed you because I felt obligated," he explained hurriedly.

_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

I nodded and hoped my emotions weren't written all over my face. "I am grateful to have you with me."

_So far we are so close_

I was amazed that I was able to keep my balance as he twirled me expertly, our dance now lost in the blur of other couples all around us. Every time our eyes would meet, it felt like my heart was in a puddle in my shoes, but my mind kept telling me I was fooling myself.

I tried to reason that these were just words to a song, just a fool tiefling's meddling where he didn't belong. My eyes flickered to Haer'dalis, but instead of the smug smirk I expected to see, he was staring at me with a strange intensity. He looked so serious, so insistent, his eyes seeming to say, "Don't let this moment pass you by."

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now? _

Valygar pulled me close to him once more, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as he gently pushed a stay strand of my hair back from my eyes, letting his rough palm rest on my cheek. He had never, _never_ touched me like that. The fear behind his eyes assured me that the words to the bard's song worried him as much as they had worried me.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end_

I tried to tell myself that this was Valygar, the man who believed his blood was cursed, who refused to entertain the idea of love and family. What possible happy ending could I have with such a man?

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

Yet I could not draw away from him, and he seemed caught in the same spell. My eyes lingered on his lips as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

He drew me closer, and I did not resist, my heart pounding in my chest as his eyes traced over my features, drinking me in, drawing me in.

_So close_

I felt safe within the warmth of his embrace...

_So close  
_

I could taste the sweet tang of the wine as his breath caressed my lips…

_And still so far_


End file.
